


Asleep

by AdenNeytiriKad



Series: Final Fantasy XV One Shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, One Shot, Protective Ignis Scientia, perfect photo op courtesy of prompto, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: Ignis would give his everything to comfort the Prince, even if he wouldn't ever realize it. And now, in the dark of night, that would never change.(aka a tender moment in the tent)





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hotttt second since I've posted anything on here... So, here goes nothing! I've been writing some one shots over the past year, and some of my friends were kind enough to read them and beta them. So, if y'all are reading this, bless you. Otherwise, please enjoy, and know that more one shots are coming!

Some things never change. Even after time has passed, experiences and memories cloud and alter the mind, some things never change. And, in this case, Ignis would permit it. They had been together since they were children, Ignis was one of the few to witness the growth from boy to teenager to man. But, even men could only handle so much pain and grief at one time, and at this moment, Noct needed some sense of normalcy.

The prince had lost not only his home, his Father, and his confidence, but now add his childhood friend and whatever control he had left. 

Ignis gave a quiet sigh, having climbed into the tent after Gladio had relieved him of watch. Prompto was fast asleep near the door, snoring softly as his arm rested over his face, hair squashed whatever way it could peek out. Noctis was near the back, away from everything, curled up and alone. He could faintly see the furrowed brows, lips moving soundlessly as he slept, or dreamed, if he had to guess. Ignis shed his jacket, pulling his own sleeping bag nearer the prince's. His gloves, phone, and glasses were removed and sat near by, and the retainer settled in, leaving his bag unzipped.

Fingers moved quickly and as quietly as possible to undo the zipper to Noctis's bag, gently resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. He gave a slight shake, even though he knew it wouldn't be enough to wake him. 

Ignis gave a little snort, shaking his head at the prince's ability to sleep just about anywhere at any time. He shifted closer, hand carefully pulling Noctis closer. He could feel his friend tense a little, moving him carefully but quickly to settle against him. His arm rested beneath his head, Noctis mumbling something as he got more comfortable in his new position. His arms were wrapped around himself, head resting on Ignis's arm, seeking warmth from the body now beside him. A soft little smile crossed the blond's lips as he pulled the other slipping bag partially over the other, eyes finally closing when he was sure the prince would be warm enough. 

This reminded him so much of many childhood nights spent in the Citadel. Ignis would be tutoring the young boy, reading to him, chasing him around to get his attention. Even then, Ignis was still learning his own limits, frequently falling asleep in the prince's room after his energy failed him. Back then, Noctis didn't hesitate to climb up with him, curling up much like how they were now. Things seemed so much simpler then. And, they were. But, times changed, and people as well. 

Noctis grew older, wanted more independence. Ignis gave it easily, well, as easily as he could, but part of him always missed these moments. The quiet companionship. The pleasant silence. The stress-free seconds without formalities and regalia. But, none of that mattered any more. 

Noctis was grieving, they all were. Each had lost something important, family, home. But, they still had to keep moving. They had a mission, after all. But, in these small reprieves, between events and heartbreaks, this was all that mattered. And, that is what Ignis chose to remember as he, too, drifted to sleep, Noctis's breath against his chest as the blond laid protectively about him.

Prompto had to resist a sleepy giggle, snapping a photo the instant he knew Ignis was fast asleep, grinning to himself as he stashed his camera back inside his bag. He'd wait a few days to show Gladio, at least, he'd be nice. He rolled back over, his smile remaining as he went back to sleep. Like come on, how often was it that Ignis let his guard down that much? He couldn't resist.... 

The Six help him if Noct went that far back on his camera.


End file.
